


Run, My Boy. Don't Look Back.

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Excited baying and terrified screams filled the night as Bilbo told him to run.





	Run, My Boy. Don't Look Back.

**Author's Note:**

> For my tic_tac_woe bingo card, _wild card filled with vampires_

“Frodo my boy. I suggest you run...”

Branches snap loudly nearby, and Frodo doesn’t stop to ask why he has to run and leave Bilbo behind with only his glowing sword for protection. He runs, praying that there is someone nearby that can help them; part of him is hoping that he isn't going to get killed by the creatures attacking the Shire. Frodo feels like a baby as he's sobbing instead of fleeing quietly; tripping over all sorts of roots and leaves and stumbling onward and not looking over his shoulder, just running to find help hopefully.

Eventually, Frodo trips over a stone and pitches forward having tripped again and falls into a heap of limbs before small, pale feet that are distinctly not Hobbit. Behind him, Frodo can hear frightened screams and the excited baying of dogs.

“Back off.”

The voice above him growls, and the excited baying turns vicious as the big dogs' snarl. Frodo slowly looks up as his heart hammers in his chest at the sight of the fang peeking out between the woman's lips.

“Vampire?”

The woman glances down at him between dirty strands of blonde hair before she's nodding slowly as the dogs slowly start trying to circle them.

“I am...”

"Why are you here?"

The woman snorts softly, and a snarl answers her.

"To make sure these wolves cannot continue to wreak havoc in the Shire as is owed with the debt. My people will take care of the others."

Frodo isn't sure what happens next as the dogs – wolves jump at them, and when he blinks next, the animals are a heap of damaged bodies and blood drips slowly from the woman's hands as she turns to look down at him.

She opens her mouth to speak as Bilbo and Thorin suddenly round the corner, before coming to a quick halt. Her slow smile is not a nice one.

"It seems that you are safe for now, little Shireling."


End file.
